


like glue

by badbadnotgood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbadnotgood/pseuds/badbadnotgood
Summary: Louis brings a friend over to the flat for the weekend, and Zayn's interest goes from one to one hundred.





	like glue

Zayn pushes himself through the door of the flat, a wave of heat that smells inexplicably of fried foods hitting him on the way in. There’s a low thrum of music coming from the kitchen, so someone’s definitely home.

He heads into the kitchen expecting to see Niall, but Louis’s there instead, dressed comfortably in joggers and slippers.

“Afternoon, sugar,” he chirps. He’s stirring around some scrambled eggs in a frying pan while the microwave goes.

“Alright,” Zayn greets. He takes a seat at the breakfast bar, grateful to be indoors with the warm. It’s bloody freezing outside, as Zayn had come to find when he left the flat in a denim jacket. Not his best decision.

“Done for the day?” Louis asks. He butters his toast, lays the eggs on top and grabs his baked beans from the microwave. It still irritates Zayn how he does it that way instead of heating them on the hob like a normal person, but Louis has a system that he follows and Zayn should mind his own.

“Am indeed,” Zayn says. “Fucktonne of reading to do, though. Might eat then go live in the library for the rest of the day.”

“Don’t be a bore,” Louis scolds, “we both know you’re not behind on anything, Brainbox. Thought we could all have a film night, or something. Get all the duvets in here and drink hot chocolate before I spend the weekend in A&E getting my stomach pumped.”

“Oh yeah?” Zayn grins. “Big plans this weekend?”

Zayn assumes he’s scheming, but the toothy grin is more genuinely in good spirits than it is conniving.

“Best mate’s visiting from home this weekend and I’ve gone and told him the nightlife here is insane, so he’s got high expectations.”

“Sick,” Zayn says, “have I met him?”

“Nah, not Payno. Making up for him never visiting before.”

“Where’s he at?”

“Sheffield,” Louis says. He sits a coffee in front of Zayn. “So, we have to make an impression.”

“Thanks, babe,” Zayn says warmly. “So not far then? Surprised you’ve never had him here before.”

Zayn tries not to sound keen, but seriously, Louis has a lot of fit mates, as Zayn’s come to find. The odd few are just loud and obnoxious, but if he knocks back a few drinks it’s suddenly enticing. Not that Zayn tries it on, but he’s human, frankly.

“He’s not big on travelling. Car journeys, like,” Louis says. “Wouldn’t ask it of him.”

Zayn nods in agreement. “Understandable.”

Zayn makes a mental checklist: travel sick, probably likes a drink or two, is high enough in Louis’s ranks to deserve the ‘best mate’ label. So, potentially a nice and tolerant bloke.

“Anyway, he’s getting here tomorrow and I thought a flat night out with him would be nice. You know, all of us. And Zaynie, you are in no way obliged to take care of my drunken mess of a person unless you so wish.”

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly. It’s usually Zayn who takes initiative and makes sure they all make it back to the flat intact, and Harry takes the job of nursing Louis back to health. Zayn knows full well Louis’s ‘life-threatening’ hangovers would be easily avoided if he just drank some bloody water before he passed out. But to no avail.

“Not looking after your mate,” Zayn tells him.

Louis waves a hand dismissively. “Payno can handle himself. He’s a good lad, I think you’ll get on well.”

“Do you think,” Zayn says flatly into his coffee. Louis does have his share of obnoxious ‘going out’ mates, as Zayn’s had the displeasure of experiencing on nights out, and having one of those in their living space the whole weekend doesn’t sound like Zayn’s cup of tea. Then again, Louis has good morals and to Zayn’s knowledge is only really close with genuine people who are trustworthy.

“Zayn,” Louis says firmly. “You know I wouldn’t bring an inconsiderate knob into this flat. Or be best mates with one. Promise he’s lovely.”

“That’s alright then,” Zayn says. He knows Louis knows he’s pulling his leg. Him and Louis are so unbelievably on the same wavelength it’s ridiculous.

“And not to stir the pot,” Louis says, smirking, “but he’s quite the looker.”

Zayn pulls a face. “This better not be your elaborate plan to get us to shag, Louis.”

“Oh, stop it. I’m just saying, he swings that way. A bit.” The fucker winks at him. “And I’m just putting it out there. Could happen. Or you could hibernate in your room all weekend. It’s fun, though, innit, when two of your mates get it on.”

“You just love the drama,” Zayn says.

“Very true,” Louis says proudly.

“You gonna let me stalk his social medias, then? You know, just so I have some warning for when he turns up tomorrow. Have to make sure my jaw doesn’t detach from my skull in unadulterated lust.”

“Liam Payne. That’s p-a-y-n-e. No making a wank bank of my best mate.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Zayn laughs, storing that spelling away for later. “First of all, that’s fucking weird and stalker-ish. And second, I’m classy. The premium content is sent to me personally.”

Louis sticks his tongue out at him. “Well, sugartits, he’s blessedly single and totally fair game.”

Zayn eyes him suspiciously. “I don’t trust this,” he concludes, “you’re meant to be overly protective of him and threaten to bust my kneecaps, or summat, if I hurt his feelings. Don’t trust you one bit, Tomlinson.”

“Well, you don’t strike me as emotionally manipulative, or someone that loves a good fuck-and-chuck. I am insinuating nothing, only that you are both delightful human beings who will get on. Also, he may already know of you.”

“Pardon me,” Zayn splutters.

Louis waves a hand. “Oh, calm down, babes. Just some group photos of us all on nights out so he knows your lot’s faces. Yes, he happened to catch onto you being a strong ten, almost immediately. He is human, Zayn, with eyeballs.”

Zayn tries to sulk in his flattery. It doesn’t work. “I am being paraded.”

“I would never,” Louis says sincerely. “It’s always nice hearing someone finds you fit, though, innit?”

“Is indeed,” Zayn admits.

He types the name into his Instagram search and views the profile that Louis follows, and _wow._ The lad’s account is gloriously unlocked for Zayn to courteously browse.

He’s gorgeous.

And he thinks Zayn’s fit, according to the trustworthy source that is Louis Tomlinson.

And he’s coming to Zayn’s fucking flat!

“Louis,” Zayn says.

“Yes, dear?”

“You’re a messy bitch who lives for the drama.”

Zayn hears him snigger into his coffee.


End file.
